


Taking a Chance

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Doesn't Know Dean Has a Crush On Him Too, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Drama Student Charlie, Drama Student Dean, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Obnoxious Ex, Smut, Touching, drunk ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas had had a crush on Dean for years, and when the last party of the year rolls around, he realizes this is his last opportunity to tell him that he likes him.  What he doesn't realize is that Dean was using the party for the exact same reason.





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today is "Joint". I'm still running behind, but today was spent at urgent care with my younger daughter. She came down with a cold, thankfully not the bronchitis and sinus infection I have, but it is an upper respiratory infection, but that's not what sent us to UC. What did was yesterday, during dinner, her eye started to bother her. Then it began to burn and leak. It started leaking yellowish fluid and by late last night, she was miserable, it was burning and she was barely able to see out of it. I had her put a tea bag on it, like we always did when I was a kid (still do, it works), and she did that several times last night and a few times this morning before I took her to UC. She was diagnosed with pink eye and prescribed antibiotic eye drops. Her eye is still leaking which is annoying the heck out of her. Hopefully it clears up quickly. Tomorrow is her birthday and this isn't how she expected to be spending it, lol.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this one. I haven't had nearly as much time to write lately as I would like. Between therapy, shopping, laundry, being sick, tending to sick kids, migraines, and errands, I feel like I might be losing my mind. As it is now, I'm absolutely exhausted, and I think I'm going to crawl into bed once this is posted. I didn't get nearly enough sleep last night and I've had a very long day. I do hope you enjoy the sex in this one. You guys deserve it. :)

**Day 20~**

**Joint~**

Cas watched the kids standing outside the backdoor to the theatre and wondered what they were like.  They were laughing amongst themselves, some goofing around, some reading quietly to themselves, some busy on their phones, but somehow, he knew they were all friends, and they were all there together.  He knew who each of them were but he doubted any of them even knew his name.  They were all in drama club together.  He was not part of their inner circle. 

 

There was Tess, she was quiet and usually if she wasn’t in the theatre rehearsing her part or reading a book, she could be found in the library with her nose in a book.  Garth was pretty friendly and one of the few Cas had actually spoken to, though he doubted Garth actually remembered his name.  Charlie was the behind the scenes person.  She made sure everything ran smoothly and was known around school as a tech goddess.  She was bubbly and currently talking off the ear of the one person that was the reason Cas was even standing here watching them: Dean Winchester.  Dean was gorgeous, already 6ft with broad shoulders, light brown hair, freckles, and the most beautiful green eyes Cas thought he’d ever seen. 

 

Next to Dean was Lisa, who was always batting her eyes at Dean and trying to get his attention.  She was chatting with Victor and Jo.  He wished he could just approach them, strike up a conversation, get to know them and maybe find his way into their little social circle, but he doubted it was possible.  Since freshman year when they’d all started theatre, they’d been a pretty tight knit group.  Sometimes he saw them dating other people outside their group and that was what gave him a spark of hope.  He knew Dean was interested in guys.  He’d seen him last year making out with a guy from his English class.  More than anything he wanted Dean to notice him.  The question was, how did he make that happen?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As Cas pushed off the tree he’d been leaning against and headed back inside, Charlie nudged Dean’s arm and nodded towards the dark haired guy.

                                      

“There goes the man of your dreams.”

 

“Shut up.”  He laughed and bumped her back.  “He doesn’t even know I exist.”

 

“Are you kidding?  He just stood here staring at you for like, 15 minutes while he ate his lunch, and you think he doesn’t know you exist?  Are you crazy?”  She looked up at him like he was daft.  He shook his head in confusion which made her roll her eyes.

 

“He likes you.  How do you not know that?  He has for a long time.  My guess is he probably thinks that _you_ don’t know that _he_ exists, because you never got the balls to go talk to him.” 

 

“I want to…”  He looked out across the field but Cas was gone.  It was too late now.

 

“Here comes Meg.”  Lisa said.  “I bet she’s throwing an end of the year party.”

 

“You know it.”  Meg smirked.  Her dark eyes landed on Dean.  “And you’re coming.”

 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.”  He said.

 

“No you won’t.  Cas will be there.” 

 

He perked up, leaning forward and cocking his head.  “Yeah?  You know this for sure?”

 

“He’s my friend.  If I say he’s coming, he’s coming, he’s coming.  If you want to talk to him, this is your opportunity.  Be at my house, tonight at eight.”

 

They watched her walk away, moving on to another group of people to tell them about the party.

 

“This is your chance.”  Charlie said.  “Don’t blow it.”  Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“I know.  I’m definitely going do more than just talk to him.  I’m going to finally tell him how I feel.”  Hopefully he didn’t panic while doing it.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So I’m throwing a party, and you’re coming.”  Meg left no room for argument.  Cas cocked an eyebrow at her.  They weren’t even really friends and he wondered why she was even inviting him.

 

“Why?  You’ve barely spoken to me this year.  I was sure you’d forgotten my name.”

 

She rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh worthy of the theatre club performances.

 

“Now who’s being overly dramatic?  I’m throwing a party and the object of your wet dreams is going to be there.  I know you’re dying for a chance to talk to him.  I’m making that chance possible.”

 

His heart leapt into his throat at her words.  Any attempt to seem casual failed miserably though as his voice cracked on his next question.

 

“Oh?”

 

She smirked and leaned an elbow on his desk.  “Don’t play dumb with me, Novak, I know you’ve been drooling over Dean Winchester since you first realized you liked boys.  He’s pretty, I’ll admit it, and you’re just his type.”

 

“Why do you say that?”  He asked.  What could she possibly mean?  Was it just because he was a guy?  Or was it something more?

 

“You’re gorgeous, dumb dumb, and unless he’s blind or stupid, he’s going to be interested.  You’re smart, funny, and good looking.  That’s better than what he usually dates.”  She said.

 

He wondered how she was so familiar with the type of people Dean dated but he didn’t ask.  Instead he wanted to know when the party was so he could plan what to wear.

 

“When is it?”

 

“Tonight.  Eight o’clock.  My house.”  She snatched his phone off his desk and typed her number in.  After handing it back, it buzzed a few seconds later with a text.  He opened it up to find a message from her with her address.

 

“It’s the last party before the end of the year, which means you might never get to see Dean again.  It’s now or never, Novak.  If you want your chance, you have to take it.”  She clicked her tongue before turning back around and facing forward.  He hated that she was right.  This was quite possibly his last chance to get Dean to notice him before the end of the school year.  He had to go home, shower, find the perfect outfit, and go to that party.  God willing, he didn’t have a panic attack!

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So…you’re going to a party.”  Gabe leaned against the door frame and watched his brother rush around the room, searching for something suitable to wear to a senior party.  Something that might even get him _laid_ , though he’d never tell his brother that.

 

“Yes, I’ve been invited to a party and I want to look good.  What do people even wear to parties?!  I don’t know what to wear!”  Cas pulled at his hair in frustration.  Nothing seemed right!

 

“Hold up.  Calm your titties, Anna will know what to wear.  Anna!”  Gabe called.  A minute later their older sister was popping her head in the door.

 

“What?”

 

“Can you help Cas here pick something out to wear to a party before he has an aneurism?  He’s stressing himself out over what to wear.”  Gabe explained.

 

“Oh, sure.”  She breezed into the room, frowning at the mess her brother had already made on the floor and the bed.

 

“Really, Cas?  It’s just a party, not the end of the world.  Pick this stuff up and put it back.”

 

He groaned but did as he was told, sticking shirts and pants back on hangers while she looked through the clothes he hadn’t trashed.

 

“Here you go, this is good.”  She tossed a simple blue tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans on the now clean bed.

 

“That’s it?”  He asked.

 

“What, did you expect me to pick out a suit?  The other kids aren’t dressing up fancy.”  She replied.  “What needs to look good is you, not so much your clothes.  The shirt will bring out your eyes, the pants will emphasize the fact that you run and have nice legs and a nice ass.  Shave, rub a little gel in your hair, add a little of that body spray you use, and you’ll be fine.  Whoever’s head you’re trying to turn, trust me, you’ll be turning it tonight.”  She patted his arm before striding back out of the room.  Cas looked at the jeans.  He didn’t wear them too often but when he did, people definitely looked.

 

“Do you think she’s right?”

 

“I know nothing about fashion, or about your ass.  I assume your panic attack is because your crush is going to be there?”  Gabe quirked an eyebrow in question. 

 

“Yeah.  He doesn’t know I exist though.”  Cas’ shoulders slumped.  Tight jeans weren’t going to make Dean notice him.

 

“So?  Introduce yourself.  Make him know who you are.  Stop being afraid of the world, Cas.  He’s just a guy.  He has hopes and dreams, just like you, which means he has fears too.  Take him down off that pedestal you’ve put him up on because I highly doubt he belongs up there.  Go, have fun, maybe get laid.”  Gabe chucked something at his chest and when he looked down to see what it was, several other things bounced off the top of his head.  He gasped when he realized his brother had just thrown a condom and several tiny packages of lube at him.

 

“For real, Gabe?  You really think I’m going there and I’ll hook up with someone?”  He complained as he snatched them off the floor.  While he was 18 that didn’t mean he wanted his mother walking in and seeing condoms on his floor, or knowing that he was sexually active.  There were some things he drew the line at.

 

“Just in case you find a tempting piece of ass.”  Gabe pushed off the door frame.  What time does this party start anyway?”

 

“Eight.”  Cas checked the time on his phone.  It was already nearly seven.  “I have to hurry and take a shower.”

 

“Then get moving.  And remember, _have fun_.  If you get drunk, call me, I’ll come get you, or if someone spikes your drink.  Don’t you dare try to drive home.”  His brother warned.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“I will.  Thanks.”

 

“No problem.  Get going.”

 

As Cas headed out the door, his brother smacked his ass playfully and it ended up in an impromptu wrestling match that Anna joined in on, tackling them both to the floor.  Cas managed to escape to the bathroom and take his shower, and when he was finished he took his time shaving and styling his hair.

 

When he returned to his room he got dressed and put on his sneakers.  Standing in front of the mirror, he knew his sister had been right.  He looked damn good.  With the condom and lube shoved down in his right front pocket and his phone and wallet shoved into his back pockets, he headed out.  It was time to party. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meg’s family was wealthy and her house was huge.  When Cas pulled up, he was able to park right on the front lawn.  The music was pounding, some sort of techno crap as he made his way inside.  It was barely past eight and already the place was packed and he had to squeeze past people to get to the kitchen.  To his surprise there was a keg and a variety of alcohol available.  He didn’t know why he was even surprised though, Meg always had access to alcohol, thanks to her older brother.  Not wanting to drink himself blind, he found a cooler filled with soda and grabbed a can of Coke. 

 

There were plenty of people he knew, and a few of his own friends had shown up, so he chatted with them as he watched people coming and going.  Meg had passed through the room twice but hadn’t even noticed him.  He wasn’t surprised though, she had a dozen different people all trying to talk to her at once.  When he spotted one of the theatre kids in the living room, he made his way out of the kitchen and in there, hoping that meant Dean had arrived, and that he had come without a date.

 

Charlie had definitely not come alone.  She was dancing to something slow with a girl Cas knew from his art class, Gilda Ferncross.  Gilda was actually a friend of his.  They were grinding against one another and he found himself blushing the longer he watched them, so he turned away, scanning the room for signs of any of the other people from their group.  Lisa was leaning against the far wall, deep in conversation with a football player whose name Cas couldn’t quite remember, and Garth was actually kissing a blonde girl.  No idea who she was.  There was no sign of Dean though.  He drained the last of his can of coke and went back into the kitchen to throw it out and grab another one. 

                                                                                                         

When he stepped into the living room, two things happened.  Someone grabbed his ass, startling him and almost making him drop his drink, and Dean walking in the front door right at that moment.  He turned to see his ex, Dick Roman standing there, a leering grin on his face.  It was clear he’d had a few drinks already.

 

“You look hot, Cas.”

 

“And you’re drunk.  Don’t touch me again.”  He made to walk away but Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

 

“Don’t walk away from me, I’m telling you how sexy you are.”  His words were slurring and his breath reeked of what smelled like whiskey.  Cas shoved him back at the same time he pulled his arm free.

 

“I can and will walk away, Dick.  We’re not together anymore, remember?  You have a temper and control issues, which is exactly why I’m not sticking around now.  Go sober up, because you’re not getting a damn thing from me.”  He snapped before weaving through the crowd to put as much distance between them as possible before Dick got angry and made another grab for him.  Once he’d reached the other side of the living room, he stopped and took a deep breath.  He was feeling a little light headed but that probably had something to do with the fact that the room smelled like weed and a light haze hung in the air.  It didn’t matter, it wasn’t illegal anymore and hell, Meg was probably supplying her guests with it herself.  In the kitchen he’d been offered a joint twice, and now that he looked around, he could see some of the guys from the AV club with a bowl, just going to town.  No wonder it was foggy in here.

 

He leaned back against the wall and tried to find Dean in the throng of people.  It took a few minutes but he eventually spotted him coming out of the kitchen.  There was a girl with him, laughing at something he was saying and Cas’ heart plummeted.  Dean had brought a date.  Of course he had, he was gorgeous and everyone wanted to be around him.  He’d never known Dean to date girls, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t.  This party suddenly felt like an incredibly bad idea and he just wanted to go home.  He drained the last of his second can of Coke much too fast and found himself in need of having to use the bathroom, so he went in search of one.

 

Meg’s house was confusing and the first hall he wandered down did not reveal a door that would lead to a bathroom, so he turned and went the other direction.  Eventually he found it but it was occupied and he had to wait for the girl inside to finish.  When she finally emerged, he slipped in, locking the door behind himself.  He did his business, tossing the empty can in the garbage and washed his hands before opening the door to find Dick standing there.  His ex seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see Dick.

 

“Bathroom’s all yours.”  He slipped out before Dick could get handsy again.  It was clear he’d had a few more drinks since their last encounter because he had to hold onto the walls in order to walk in.  The door closed clumsily with no comment from Dick and Cas was relieved at that.  He wandered back towards the living room, intending to make his way through the growing crowd to the front door so he could leave when someone stepped in front of him.

 

“Hey, Cas,”

                          

He looked up into the same green eyes that had been making his stomach do flips for the last three years, since his sophomore year when he’d realized he wasn’t bi, like he’d first thought, but actually gay, and that Dean Winchester was the object of every fantasy he’d ever had.  Dean’s freckles stood out even more this close up and god, that smile…

 

“H-hi.”

 

“I’m Dean.”  Dean offered his hand and Cas thought his heart might explode right out of his chest at the physical contact.  Then he realized Dean actually knew who he was.  The surprise must have registered on his face because the other man was laughing.

 

“What, didn’t think I knew your name?”

 

“No, I really didn’t.”  He replied honestly.

 

“I know most of the people in our class, even if I don’t get to talk to most of them.  We’ve had a couple of classes together.”  Dean licked absently at his lower lip as his expression turned serious.  “Say, Dick wasn’t bothering you earlier, was he?  I know he’s pretty wasted right now.”

 

“Oh, no, not really.  He gets like that when he’s drunk.  We dated for a while and when he gets drunk, he forgets that we’re not together anymore and I had to remind him to keep his hands to himself.”  Cas rubbed at his arm where he’d been grabbed.  He’d probably have a bruise later, but it wasn’t anything compared to what Dick used to do when they’d dated, so he didn’t really care.  It would fade in a couple of days.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re ok.  So, you’re not here with him then?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, I came alone.”  Cas replied.

 

“Yeah, me too.  I met up with some friends when I got here, but I’m here alone.”  Dean seemed to notice his hands were empty.  “Do you want a drink?”

 

“Um, sure.  Just a coke though.”

 

“Staying sober?”  Dean motioned for Cas to follow him into the kitchen, which he happily did.  When he bend over to fish around in the cooler for a can of Coke, Cas took the opportunity to ogle his ass.  There wasn’t anything about Dean Winchester he didn’t find absolutely sexy.  When he found one, he stood up and handed it over. 

 

“Thank you,”  Cas held the can between his hands and looked around the room.  He was aware that Dean was watching him, and he prayed hard that he was interested.

 

“So you really thought I didn’t know who you were?” 

 

Cas blushed and dropped his eyes in embarrassment.  It wasn’t like their school was _that_ big.

 

“No, I thought you just hung around with your friends.”

 

“Cas, I have other friends.”  Dean laughed.  “My life doesn’t revolve around them.”

 

Honestly, he hadn’t really considered that.  He looked up and was more than a little excited to find Dean checking him out.

 

“I’ve known who you were since freshman year.  You and I had English together, and you wore that trench coat.  People made fun of you for it, but I thought it was pretty cool.  Made you look like a detective from some of the old shows I used to watch with my dad.  You stopped wearing it though, when you started dating that Balthazar guy.  I sort of missed it.”

 

“Oh, he hated the coat, told me it looked stupid.  I still have it, it’s in the back of my closet.  My grandfather gave it to me.”  Cas smiled fondly at the memory of wearing his trench coat to school.  Balthazar had been a snob.

 

“What did you even see in him?”  Dean asked.  Cas shrugged.

 

“He flirted with me first.  Asked me out.  It was short lived.  First boyfriend and all.”

 

“Ah, experience, I get it.”  Dean nodded in understanding.  More people were filing into the kitchen looking for libations, so he took Cas gently by the elbow and steered him back into the crowded living room.  It was getting too hot to breath comfortably and Cas’ hair was starting to stick to his forehead.  Dean looked around before spotting the empty hallway and leading him down it.  The air was easier to breathe down here, and it was somewhat quieter, but he still tested the knob on each door until one opened. 

 

The first room that opened was a den, and Dean smiled as he nodded towards it.  The room was empty.

 

“I thought it would be easier to talk if we weren’t shouting ourselves hoarse over the music, or having people bump into us.  Plus it’s really freaking hot out there.” 

 

“It sort of feels like Meg invited the entire town.”  Cas joked as he stepped into the room.  As Dean closed the door the music was immediately cut down by more than half, and it was much cooler in here.  He flipped on the lights but rather than the overhead coming on, two lamps on either side of a large sofa turned on, filling the room with ambient light.  It was sort of romantic, and he got the impression that Dean was thinking the same thing because he leaned back to flip the lock on the door before walking over to the couch and sitting down.  Cas joined him and as soon as he was sitting, Dean scooted closer.

 

“So you’re not in any clubs?”  Dean asked.

 

“I was last year.  This year I’ve been volunteering.  Looks good on my college application.  I got in at KSU.”

 

Dean smiled wide.  “That’s awesome.  I did too.  And not for theatre either.  That was never my dream.  I got into doing that because of Charlie.  She didn’t want to do it by herself, so she begged me to join with her.  I ended up having fun and making some pretty cool friends.  Mostly I hang around with Charlie though.  I’ve known her since kindergarten.  She’s my best friend.”

 

“What will you be going to KSU for?”  Cas asked.

 

“Engineering.  Chemical.  What about you?”

 

“I’m going into medical.  I’ve always wanted to be a doctor.” 

 

“That’s cool.  A lot of hard work, but really cool.  You planning to date or just throw yourself head first into your work until you’re done?”  Dean’s hand had come to rest on the seat between them and he found himself glancing at it frequently.

 

“I’ve never let dating get in the way of my schoolwork.  I make time for whoever I’m with.  College shouldn’t be any different.  Besides, I’ve already knocked out a bunch of the courses I need for my first year.  I’ve always worked ahead.”

 

“You seeing anyone right now?” Dean asked.

 

Cas’ heart skipped at the question.  He bit his lower lip and shook his head.  “No, I’m not.”

 

“Fuck, you are so fucking hot.”  Dean breathed the words out as his eyes trained on Cas’ mouth.  His lip slipped out from between his teeth as his jaw dropped in surprise.  In one evening he’d gone from believing Dean didn’t even know who he was to hearing him say how sexy he was.  The still unopened can of soda was eased from his hand and set on a side table, then Dean’s attention was back on him.  Cas’ heart was racing as Dean moved closer.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Fuck yeah,”  Cas grabbed him and dragged him almost on top of him as he opened his mouth up, letting Dean in.  He’d dreamed of this moment, of all the various ways in which it could happen, from the soft, barely there first kiss to the hot, slick sliding of tongues that was more of a battle for dominance, to the slow, easy making out that he enjoyed most.  This was somehow a mixture of all three, and it was better than anything he could have possibly dreamed up. 

 

He ended up on his back, Dean’s body pressed down on top of him, hands roaming under his shirt, touching his bare skin and setting it on fire.  Noises he didn’t even realize he was capable of making were escaping past his lips and seemed to be getting Dean’s engine revved up even more. 

 

“I knew I should have asked you out when I first noticed you, you’re so freaking gorgeous, Cas.  I honest to God didn’t bring you back here to fool around, but not gonna lie, this is fantastic.”  Dean pulled his face back just enough so he could look down at him.  Cas stared up with lust blown eyes.  He didn’t care why Dean had brought him in here, this was everything he’d ever dreamed of.  Well, almost…

 

But curiosity had always been his strong suit, and he wanted to know why Dean _had_ brought him in here.

 

“Why did you bring me in here then?”

 

“Well, Meg sort of told me you were interested.”  Dean confessed.  Cas’ eyes got impossibly wider.  He swallowed the lump in his throat that he was fairly certain was his heart trying to escape his chest.

 

“Oh God…”

 

“No, no, I didn’t bring you in here to take advantage of you because of a crush.”  Dean was quick to try and calm him.  “Dude, I’ve been crushing on you for four years now.  I didn’t think you were into guys at first.  I saw you dating that April chick freshman year, so I didn’t think I had a chance.”

 

“I thought I was bi.”  Cas said softly.

 

“But you’re not?”  Dean asked.  Cas shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.  “I know that now, after seeing you with Balthazar, and then Alfie, and Dick.  I kept waiting for an opening, so I could ask you out.  But I never saw one.  Then I got asked out a few times, and I dated a few people too.  Timing was never right.  Then Meg tells me this afternoon that she’s throwing this party, and she’s inviting her hot, single friend.  I wasn’t going to come, until she said her hot, single friend was you.  Then I had to be here.  I wanted a chance to talk to you, but then I got you in here, and fuck, you’re even more beautiful this close up.  I just wanted to kiss you so bad.”

 

“I swear I had no idea that you even knew I existed.  I have liked you since I figured out that I even liked guys, but you never even looked in my direction, so I didn’t know.”  Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s lower lip.  “I can’t believe this is real.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed him again.  “It’s real, and I’m so freaking happy right now.  Will you let me take you out?  Like on a real date?”

 

“Yes, definitely.”  Cas replied quickly.

 

“Awesome.  We’re almost done with school but no way did I want it to end without talking to you, and telling you how I felt.”  Dean settled his weight on top of him more, but it was comforting. 

 

“You really think I’m hot?”  Cas asked.

 

“So fucking hot.  Like…walking sex.”  Dean ran a hand up one of Cas’ thighs and smiled wickedly.  “And I really like these pants.  Your ass looks amazing in them.  Bet it would look even better out of them.”

 

Cas gave his flirtiest smile as he looked up at him through his lashes.  “Oh, it would, absolutely.”

 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, not expecting his flirting to have been taken so seriously, but he very quickly got on board.  He sat up and ran his hands up Cas’ thighs, squeezing them before letting them rest right at the juncture where Cas’ hips met his thighs. 

 

“Does that mean I get to see?”

 

“Do you want to?”  Cas teased.  He watched as Dean’s green eyes, the most perfect color that reminded him of summer days and green grass, suddenly darkened.

 

“Only if you’re up for it.  I’m not going to push you.  It’s just…you’ve pretty much had a starring role in every one of my wet dreams since I was 14.”  Dean’s cheeks tinged red and he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.

 

“Me, are you serious?”  Cas couldn’t believe it.

 

“Yes, you.  God, you seriously have no clue how beautiful you are, do you?”  Dean shook his head.  “You’re like, the most attractive guy I’ve ever laid eyes on, but also the nicest.  I know I haven’t gotten to talk to you, but everyone that knows you says you’re really nice, and that I should stop being a chicken and just talk to you.  So, I decided tonight would be the night I did.  If I’d known you liked me too I could have had a hot, sexy, future doctor boyfriend that much sooner.”

 

Cas laughed happily.  This was seriously one of the best days of his life.  He bit his lower lip again, noticing how quickly Dean’s eyes darkened a second time, and reached for the belt on his jeans.  Dean inhaled sharply and nodded.  He unbuckled it quickly and then opened the button on the pants themselves.  Dean was hard and his erection was straining against the zipper as Cas slid it down.  He leaned back down, kissing him and taking his breath away.  When nimble fingers found their way to his own belt, he didn’t fight it.  He wanted Dean’s hands on his body, especially on his dick, and there were entirely too many layers of clothes between them currently for that to happen as fast as he wanted.

 

Dean managed to get both of their underwear down and take both of their throbbing members in hand, earning a hissed _‘fuck!’_ from Cas before he gathered some of their precome and started to move.  It wasn’t enough though, and as he was about to spit into his hand, Cas came up with a packet of lube.

 

“You have lube?”  He asked, surprised.

 

“My brother is a bit overprotective.”  Cas explained.

 

“Is that _all_ you have?”  Dean licked his lips and eyed the lube.

 

“No, it’s not.”  Cas reached into his pocket and pulled the condom out too.  He smirked at the way Dean exhaled quickly and then glanced over at the door.  When he turned back, he licked his lips and looked at the condom again.

 

“You up for more than hand jobs tonight?”

 

“With you?  Absolutely.  If you’re serious about seeing me again after this.”  Cas replied.  Dean leaned down to kiss him, this time slowly, savoring it like they had all the time in the world.

 

“Cas, I’m sort of crazy about you.  I want to take you out tomorrow, if you’re free.”

 

“I’m sort of crazy about you too.  I’m free tomorrow.”  This was everything Cas had dreamed of since he’d first noticed Dean, and now it was all coming true.  Dean plucked the condom and the lube from his fingers.

 

“You cool with bottoming?”

 

Cas nodded, suddenly very glad that he’d had the forethought to clean himself out in the shower earlier, just in case.  Dean set them on the floor next to the couch and sat back to strip off his own tee shirt and jeans.  All Cas could do was lay there practically drooling as he stared up at him.  When Dean stood up to shed his jeans, it spurred him into motion and he sat up, kicking off his sneakers and ditching his shirt and pants.  When he reached for the hem of his boxer briefs, Dean stopped him.

 

“I knew you’d be gorgeous like this.  Even in the winter, when you wear those baggy sweaters, you’re adorable in them, but when you run track?  I used to sit in the bleachers and watch you.  I’d come to your competitions too, just to see you win, because I knew you would.  I’ve been dying to get my hands on your body because I knew it would be amazing, but also because I knew _you’d_ be amazing.”  Dean knelt on the couch again and pushed him back until he was lying down, and slowly stripped the underwear off.  He bit his lower lip as his eyes roved over Cas’ body.  “See?  Perfect.”

 

Cas blushed.  No one had ever complimented him like this before, and certainly never during sex. 

 

“Do you always wax poetic about the people you have sex with?”  He joked.  Dean chuckled.

 

“No, only the ones I’ve been crushing on for my entire high school career.  You know, the ones with the dreamy blue eyes and incredibly deep voice.”

 

Cas laughed and reached out to tug on the hem of his boxer briefs.  “What about yours?  No fair leaving yours on.”

 

“You’re right.”  Dean pulled his off and dropped them on the floor.  For an 18 year old, he was pretty well endowed and Cas found himself licking his lips in anticipation of having that enormous cock inside him.  His eyes flicked up to meet the green ones watching him.

 

“What are you waiting for?  I hope you know how to prep me.”

 

Dean grabbed the packet of lube off the floor and ripped it open.  “Is this all you brought?”

 

“No, he threw four at me, so I brought them all.”

 

“Ok, good, cause one isn’t going to cut it.”

 

He poured the contents over his fingers as he leaned down to kiss Cas.  With his other hand he hitched Cas’ leg higher and circling his rim with slick fingers before slipping one in. 

 

“Stupid question, but…are you a virgin?”

 

“Are you?”  Cas countered.  Dean smiled and kissed his cheeks sweetly.

 

“No, and it doesn’t matter if you are or not.  I was just wanting to know how much prepping I needed to do, or how much you liked.”

 

“You’re big.  I like a good stretch but if you don’t get me up to three fingers at least, and go in slowly, it’s going to hurt.  So take your time.”  Cas said.  “You don’t have to baby me, I can take it.”

 

“I’ve only had a few partners, but I like being gentle and taking my time.  I don’t want to hurt you.”  Dean kissed him again, slipping his tongue in his mouth and distracting him as he slipped a second finger in. 

 

Mostly he stuck to blow jobs and hand jobs, so the opportunity to have actual sex was something he didn’t want to pass up.  It took longer, sure, but it felt amazing when it was with the right person, and he knew Cas was that right person.  Every little sound he made, every little furrow that formed between his eyebrows was something Dean wanted to memorize and hold onto forever.  He went past three fingers, working up to four and brushing over Cas’ prostate until he screamed, and that was when he finally withdrew.  They’d burned through two packets of lube by that point and Cas readily passed over a third as he ripped open the package for the condom and slid it into place.  He added a generous amount of lube to his dick and more to Cas. Extra lube never hurt anyone.

 

“I still want to see that gorgeous ass of yours.” 

 

Cas grinned before pulling his leg up carefully so he didn’t kick Dean in the crotch, and then he rolled over.

 

“What am I going to do so I don’t come all over this couch?”

 

Dean looked around for a moment before he noticed there was a small half bath attached.  He got up and went into it.  Cas watched him go and a few seconds later he returned with a hand towel.

 

“This should work for protecting the couch and for clean up later.”

 

He got on his knees behind Cas and pulled him up on all fours before tucking the towel under him.

 

“You ready?”

 

“I’ve been ready.” 

 

Dean smirked, not that Cas could see, and lined himself up.  Slowly, inch by inch, he slid in, filling Cas up until he felt like he might burst.  It was definitely the biggest cock he’d ever taken, but he loved it.  He felt full, and he couldn’t wait for Dean to actually start moving.  It took a minute for Dean to collect himself before he could actually start thrusting.  He started off slow, with shallow movements of his hips that pulled soft little grunts from Cas’ lips but soon he was thrusting harder, using longer strokes to get as deep as he could, and to his delight, Cas was pushing back, meeting him in the middle, thrust for thrust.  His last boyfriend, Aaron has literally just laid there, making no effort at all to participate, and when it was done he couldn’t get dressed fast enough.  Cas was vocal, telling him exactly how he liked it, and how hard, begging him for more, and damn it if Dean didn’t want to give it to him.  He gripped Cas’ hips tighter, knowing he’d be leaving bruises, but somehow, he didn’t think that would be a problem, and picked up his speed.

 

“Yes!  Oh, please!  Faster, Dean!  Yes!  Right _there!_ ”  Cas cried.  His hand reached underneath himself to work his own cock as Dean’s thrust reached a frenzied pace.  When his orgasm hit him, it slammed into him with so much force it stole his breath and left him seeing only white for several long minutes as he filled the condom.  With a heavy groan he sat back, twisting so he actually ended up sitting on the couch with his feet on the floor and his head resting on the back of the couch.  He was barely aware of the condom being stripped off and a towel swiping over his softening cock.  He moaned and cracked an eye open to see Cas smiling at him.

 

“You’re even beautiful after sex.”  He murmured.  Cas blushed as he sat down next to him, curling up against his side.  Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.  “How does pizza and a drive-in movie sound tomorrow?”

 

“There are still drive-in movie theaters?”  Cas asked.

 

“There’s one.   I don’t even know what they’re playing, but we’ll get to watch the movie in my baby.”

 

“Your Impala.”  Cas smiled.  Dean smiled too.

 

“Yep, she’s a beauty.”

 

“I’d like that.  We can cuddle and watch the movie.”  Cas sighed happily.

 

“You’re leaving in August for KSU, right?”  Dean asked.

 

“I am.”  Cas lifted his head to look at him.  Dean picked his head up and forced both eyes open, meeting his gaze.

 

“Well, I know you’re going to be busy with classes and stuff, and so will I, but I don’t want this summer to be all that we have together.  I want to still see you, even when we’re there.  Do you think we can somehow make time for each other?”

 

Cas scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.  He’d never cuddled naked quite like this before and it was a bit awkward, but this was Dean, and he was happy.

 

“I will definitely make the time for you.  As long as you have patience with me.  I have a lot of classes ahead of me, but they won’t last forever.”

 

“I waited four years for you.  I can wait a while longer.  You’re worth it.”  Dean said, smiling.  That was the best thing anyone had ever said to Cas.


End file.
